


贵妃醉酒 下

by wanwuzhaoxi



Category: Ayunga Zhengyunlong
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanwuzhaoxi/pseuds/wanwuzhaoxi
Summary: 下回：入罗帐含羞试玉棒 献娇媚启唇弄风骚





	贵妃醉酒 下

郑云龙被他这般紧抱着，整个天地都充斥着他的气息一般。筋酥骨软，动弹不得，像抽了魂似的呆傻，木头似的愣在原处。

阿云嘎见他如此，心下便十分懊恼，恨自己这藏掖不住的性子，表现得如此直白，定是将怀中的人吓着了，若他以为自己和那些市井登徒子一般只想占他便宜，再也不同他来往了可如何是好！想着想着，愈发恐惧，赶紧松开了锢住怀中身躯的铁臂，又舍不得完全放手，虚虚地笼着郑云龙的一双皓腕，面露尴尬，结结巴巴地解释道：“抱歉，郑公子，是我唐突了。我我实在是，觉得与你投缘，并非，并非是想轻薄于你，我也不晓得为何，分明只是见了你一面，便心心念念都是你，一时半刻都不想和你分开，唉！也不是这么说！但又好像也是！我我！真不知道怎么说才好！”

“噗。”郑云龙早已被他这慌张的剖白逗得想笑，又看他疏朗眉眼间一派认真神色，小心翼翼地讲着直白大胆的话语，甜得心里好像泡了蜜糖，黏糊糊的还能拉丝，恨不得他再多讲些，讲他个十天十夜才好呢！

“我这人讲话直，晰哥常说我不懂文辞迂回，不知讨人喜欢，你，你莫要笑我，唉你笑我也罢，只是千万别恼我，也别不理我便好了。”阿云嘎瞧他展颜一笑，若紫荆初绽，松了口气，也不好意思地笑了起来。

郑云龙敛起唇角，又是一片清雅神色，淡声道：“我未恼你，你也不必哄我了。”

阿云嘎好容易放下的心又悬起来，七上八下吊桶打水，目光灼灼地注视着郑云龙，将他的手握在自己胸前，“我何尝哄你？我所言句句真心。我从未像对你这般对其他人。”

郑云龙感受到手掌下方的那处肌肉有力地跳动，砰、砰、砰。昭示着它的主人是何等的热切和虔诚。他蜷了蜷指尖，沿着阿云嘎的肩颈往后环抱，将自己送进了阿云嘎的怀里，含了三分羞意在阿云嘎耳旁道：“我也是。心悦你。”

阿云嘎不敢相信自己听到了什么，这下轮到他动也不敢动了，像是怕惊碎了幻梦，试探地问，“你方才说什么？”

郑云龙没答他，轻轻落下一吻在阿云嘎的颊上。阿云嘎彻底懵了，心脏简直快被喜悦盈得炸裂开，一手托过郑云龙的后颈，含住那嫣红的薄唇。

先是轻柔珍惜地吮吸，浓密的眼睫剧烈颤动，那唇又红又软，让人只想要狠狠采撷，便吻的愈凶，愈急，近乎惩罚一般地刮擦着，舌头舔开了牙关，强势又细腻地扫过每一寸，唇齿之间缠绵不休，绵软的舌尖被动地承受暴风雨一般的搅弄，来不及吞咽的涎液流下，浸湿了一片衣领。

唇分之时，空气中发出响亮的“啵”的一声，两人都忍不住红了面，却还搂在一起，不愿分开。

阿云嘎靠在郑云龙的腮边，低哑的嗓音带着浓浓的情欲味道，“你可知道你现在有多烫人，快要把我烧起来了。”

郑云龙眉梢带笑，方才唇齿间拉扯出的银丝还摇摇欲坠，他好热，好烫，火焰从下腹燃到四肢百骸，叫嚣着对被占有和侵略的渴望。他张开嘴，眨眨眼道，“我还能更热，你想知道吗？”

阿云嘎被他勾得血脉贲张，眼都红了，一把掐住了那柔软流畅的腰线，在他的脖颈处啮咬，舔着细腻肌肤只想一口口吞进肚里。

郑云龙被弄得又麻又痒又酸，勾着他的脖颈道：“莫要在此处，去卧房。”

阿云嘎依他所言，拽着人往卧房走，进了房门闻得一阵幽香怡人，心中更是陶醉了几分，抱着人便往榻上滚去。

“将军好性急。”郑云龙调笑着在自己身上解着自己衣衫的人，挽头发的筷子早都不知道扔到哪里去了，长长的乌发如墨泼洒，铺了一床。

嘶————！

阿云嘎已然没了耐心，双手抓住郑云龙的前襟，两臂用力一扯，直接将那件月白长袍撕成两半，可怜吧啦地被扔下床去。

郑云龙整个躯体都暴露在空气中，被阿云嘎上上下下扫着，一时羞得难以自持，两条长腿瑟缩着想要合拢，却被阿云嘎的膝盖死死卡住，只好求饶般地望着阿云嘎。

阿云嘎的眼中烧了火，一寸寸烫过郑云龙泛红的眼，修长的颈，白嫩的胸，粉红的茱萸，柔滑的腰肢，还有双腿间的玉茎和……

那玉茎和菊穴间，竟然生着两瓣软肉，蚌肉般软滑，烛光下依稀可辨得有一小口开合。

“会害怕吗？我是身残之人，从小身上便多了一处女子的器物。你要是嫌弃……”郑云龙觉得屈辱，眼中已蒙了泪意。

“不！”阿云嘎忙辩解道，“我只知晓你和我不同，但我也不知道这是什么，我不曾见过女子的……那个。”

郑云龙早听说阿云嘎家教森严，未曾想他竟连男女之事都不曾通晓，怪不得刚才他只是一阵乱亲乱咬，凭着本能想要肌肤相亲，原来根本是个纯得连春宫都没看过的毛头小子！他有些哭笑不得，又升腾起一种异样的满足感，这个人从头到脚都是属于自己的。刚想要出言调戏，就觉得下身一阵酸麻，有什么异物塞进了体内。

他低头一看，臊得差点没昏过去。只见阿云嘎一脸好奇地掰开他的大腿，正对着那处看了个遍，还将手指探进去搅弄，浅浅地抽插着内里娇嫩的穴肉。手指上全都是淋淋漓漓的透明水液，还要问道：“为何还会自己出水？”

你这要我如何回答？想被你肏？想和你欢好？想要你胯下那物捅进来搅一搅？郑云龙还未想好如何糊弄过去，就感到一条柔软滑腻的事物探了进来！待他看清时，只觉得头颅都快炸开了———阿云嘎竟然，竟然在舔他那里！

“放、放开！脏！不可以用嘴！”郑云龙在阿云嘎掌下挣扎得如一条活鱼，却无意间把那肉缝送得更近了。

“不脏。”阿云嘎用力地把住那肥白柔腻的屁股，又捏又揉，将鼻子埋进那腿间嗅了嗅，高挺的鼻梁蹭过花穴，激起一阵又一阵酥麻。常年握剑的粗粝手指拨开细嫩的花瓣，小缝一口一口地吐着淫液。阿云嘎将唇凑上去，在饱满的花穴上舔弄，滚烫的舌头在穴里来回惩罚似的鞭来挞去，抽得那小穴哭得更惨，潮涌一般噗呲噗呲地往外喷水。阿云嘎含住那两片胖乎乎的花唇吸着，舔酥了骚红的穴肉，爽得郑云龙浑身发软，小腿抽筋，感觉整个人都爱给他吸空了，只觉得自己从来没有这么快活过，哭叫着泄了出来，溅了阿云嘎一下巴。

阿云嘎意犹未尽地咂摸一番，拉过郑云龙便吻了上去，道：“你尝，甜的。”

郑云龙还在高潮中大脑一片空白，就被阿云嘎喂了一嘴自己的东西，鼻息间全是那股清甜的骚味，羞愤交加。这人不是什么都不懂么？他虽然也未和人行过云雨，但也见过不少风月场面，眼下竟被他拿捏得毫无还手之力。

他气闷至极，一口咬在阿云嘎的肩颈处。阿云嘎闷哼一声，怕他恼，又在他锁骨，胸膛上亲，最后停在奶尖处，含住那朱色果实挑吸逗弄，用牙轻轻啃着乳晕，一手捏住另一只乳头，指甲陷进奶缝里轻抠着，另一手抚弄郑云龙的大腿腰臀，那皮肉光滑白腻，让人不忍松手，掐出一道道红痕，激起凌虐之欲。

郑云龙满面潮红，汗水淋淋，阿云嘎迟迟又不曾有下一步动作，郑云龙急得瞪他，说是瞪，倒不如说更有撒娇的意味，“愣着干什么！不会动一动么！”

阿云嘎有些头疼，更加用力地吸吮郑云龙的肌肤，绽出一枚枚吻痕，讷然道：“我我不太晓得……”

郑云龙扶额，深吸一口气，什么世道，还得手把手地教人给自己开苞。“罢了，我来吧。”郑云龙坐起来，吻阿云嘎的额头，唇角，一路至腰腹，常年习武的腹部肌肉坚挺有力线条分明，舌尖在上面留下一道道湿润的水痕，然后一把扯下他的亵裤，膨大紫胀的阳物直接弹出来拍打在他的面颊上。他握住那根肉棒，埋首在胯间，用脸猫儿般蹭弄着，抬眼问道：“是不是好胀好难受？”

阿云嘎使劲点头，顶着胯往郑云龙柔嫩的手心怼去。那双手握着他的那话儿舒服得不得了，比他自己解决时不知爽了多少倍。郑云龙微微一笑，心道可算栽在我手上了。笑道：“别急，马上让你舒服。”他张口毫不犹豫地含住顶端硕大的龟头，吸吮起来。

“唔！”阿云嘎的手背上青筋暴起，鼻息间的喘息愈发沉重。居然，居然可以这般……

郑云龙的嘴唇被硕大的阳物撑开，高热湿软的口腔包裹住轮廓分明的龟头，面颊微微鼓起，艰难地往下吞，可吞了一半就被塞到满，喉头的腔肉不受控制地紧缩，让肉棒上剧烈跳动。  
阿云嘎几乎用上了全身的力气才没按着他的头往胯上压，手指拧得变形，曲起膝盖顶在郑云龙的下身前后动作，臀瓣，会阴，花穴，前茎都照顾到了。

郑云龙腰眼一麻，生生给他用膝盖蹭到射了出来，再也忍不住，撑起绵软的身体，唇舌与阳物之间拉出淫靡的丝线。他搂住阿云嘎转了个身，用一个十分放荡的姿势大打开两条长腿，扶住那怒龙抵在自己的入口处。那炽热的肉棒从一张一合的穴口边缘擦过，两人皆是一震。阿云嘎觉得那处像是活物般地缠着自己往里面吸，他忍不住沉下腰，直接送了一截进去。

“啊！”郑云龙突然被撑开，又痛又爽，他也未曾想到阿云嘎那玩意儿竟然会这么大，忙推着他的肩膀，软着嗓子求道：“好哥哥，我也是第一回，怕疼得紧，你轻些来好不好？”

阿云嘎见他一派娇怯，也不忍蛮暴，咬着牙一点点推进，至尽根没入时，郑云龙早已唇色泛白，疼得一身冷汗。阿云嘎心疼得要命，又不知该如何，郑云龙那处又滑又紧，馋哒哒地吮含着他的下体，他也忍得辛苦，满头是汗，滴在郑云龙脸上，像是落了泪般惹人心怜。他低声哄道：“我晓得你疼得厉害，我要不要出来一些？”

“别！”郑云龙断断续续地倒吸着气，心道再来一回我可受不了，勉力笑道：“只怪你那里不知是吃了什么长大的，生得这般骇人。你待我缓缓，这里面有一处与其他地方不同，你且找找。”

阿云嘎依言轻轻挺动，一点点地怼着那花道，顶到一块极软的点时，郑云龙发出一声缠绵的嘤宁，一种从未体验过的舒爽从尾椎处翻涌而上，噼里啪啦地烧遍了四肢百骸，缩紧了肉穴夹紧了那根肉棒。

阿云嘎知道找到了位置，便也不再忍耐，掐住他的腰大开大合地抽弄起来，抽出至首，复顶至根，将穴内充沛的水液全都榨了出来，那媚肉馋嘟嘟地吸得他突突直跳，爽得头皮都发麻。又见身下人满脸潮红，含情的眼欲泣未泣，更想欺负得他哭着求饶才好。

“好哥哥，好哥哥，轻点，轻点，啊，再用力，肏刚刚那里……”郑云龙神志不清，根本不晓得自己在说什么，所有的神经都集中在了后脑，声音带着浓重黏腻的哭腔。穴口被几乎要将囊袋都插进去的力道狠命抽插着，还不知廉耻地勾裹住那凶物，透明湿滑的液体涂满了柱身，仿佛昭示着它刚刚在湿热至极的销魂洞里大肆挞伐的爽快。

“我这样弄你，你可舒服？”

郑云龙胡乱点头，双目迷离地看着阿云嘎俊美的面容为了他布满情欲之色，家教森严不知风月的陈三公子，上了他的床居然能被勾成这般样子。一种难以言说的饱胀满足占据了郑云龙的心，更想使出浑身解数引逗他发狂。他凑近了阿云嘎，缠绵地吻一串接一串，“好舒服，好喜欢，你看我下头吃得多深，水儿都止不住地淌，可不都是你肏出来的……啊！”

郑云龙瞪大了眼睛，发出难以置信的惊呼，穴里含着的肉棒竟然又硬了几分，把穴口的皮肉都撑得有些透明。郑云龙往后退了腿，却被阿云嘎一把抓回来钉死在鸡巴上，狂风暴雨般抽送起来，将体内更加湿润柔软的媚肉干得瑟瑟发抖，讨好地将滚烫的热液浇到龟头上的小孔。

“啊，不行，太快了，慢一点……”郑云龙被他这样不要命似的肏法肏得哭了出来，的大眼睛里盈满了泪，“停一，啊，停！太过了！”

阿云嘎捏住他的下颚，眸色深沉，眉骨下压，气势迫人，像一头狼露出了对着猎物的獠牙，“你现在喊停，太晚了。”说罢，不管郑云龙再怎么哭怎么求，都被他堵住了唇瓣，下身继续加大捣弄的力度，非得把他干坏不可。郑云龙一开始还有力气颠着屁股向上迎凑，到后来已经被干得腰也酸，腿也软，前茎在无人搭理的情况下自己泄了两回，全射在了阿云嘎的腹肌上，两瓣雪白肉臀麻得毫无知觉，只有穴口出的滔天快意把他按在欲望的深渊中抵死沉浮。

郑云龙悔得肠子都青了，自己真是有毛病才会去撩他，这要是才开了荤就死在床上了可怎么办？可怜他现在叫都叫不出，只能发出哀哀的呻吟，阿云嘎却像是掌握了什么窍门般越战越勇，还要在他耳边学着说那些逗人的骚话，什么“你好湿，好紧，真想干死你，让你永远只能吃我这里”等等等等。

等到阿云嘎终于在他体内淋漓尽致地射出来，他已经晕晕乎乎得不省人事，只知道阿云嘎射得又多又满，还被那大鸡巴死死地堵在了穴深处，一滴都流不出。阿云嘎回过神来，才发现郑云龙被他欺负得有多凄惨，眼睛哭肿了，全身上下不是掐痕就是吻痕，没一块能看的好肉，小穴被操得烂熟，可怜巴巴地含着鸡巴，退出来一些，才能吐出点骚水精液来。

阿云嘎看着都有些面热，但又挺挺腰把自己严丝合缝地塞了回去，一整根都被湿软的满是液体的穴泡着，想着就这样睡一夜也无妨。他笑着亲亲郑云龙的嘴，喃喃道：“贵妃失德，就不能怪皇上淫乱后宫了。”

\-------------------------------------------------完-----------------------------------------------


End file.
